Turning Sides
by Arithmetic13
Summary: Arya was raised under Voldemort, and became his pupil, but she hates it. She desperately wants to escape and help the other side fight against Voldemort, and Severus and Dumbledore help her. Arya also interacts with the main characters of Harry Potter. Haitus
1. Chapter 1

_-Sorry guys if this story is horrible or not up-loaded correctly, it is my first time I've posted of FanFiction. _

_-I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Except Arya, she is mine!_

Voldemort, he was my teacher, and I his pupil. He was my dictator from the moment I was born, or as long as I can remmember. I don't call him dad , he didn't raise me, no one did, I raised myself. Besides I hate him, loath him, and he feels the same way about everyone else. I don't call Voldemort Sir, or Lord, and I daren't call him Tom. He makes me call him Master, though I would give anything not to be under his control like that.

Voldemort teaches me, as does Bellatrix Lestrange, dark magic. I am the 'best of the best', I have to be, or I would have died a long time ago. Voldemort taught me to be an animargus at the age of eight, a snake of course. I have no idea how I pulled it off, all I remmember is that Lestrange was yelling at me, screaming to FOCUS! I wanted to slither out the door, then BAM! I was a snake. I was a Westen Skink and I have to say I loved my blue tail. They then made me try and turn into a raven, Voldemort was standing there, glaring at me with his red, slited eyes, and I wanted to fly out the window behind me, then I turned into the bird. Next, came the badger, I at that moment had wanted nothing but to escaped the house we were living in and create my own underground layer. Lastly, came my favorite the lioness, I was wishing that I could stand up to him, switch sides, and defeat these evil people.

The Dark Lord had some insane obsession of the four houses of Hogwarts, a school for magic that I've never attended. I often wish I could however, to be able to socialize with youth my age, and different kinds of people too. Not just evil death eaters like I have been hanging around with since the Dark Lord kidnapped me. I wanted to learn the good, light magic. Knowledge on the dark magic is good I suppose, that way you know what you are up against. But it doesn't really help much because Lestrange would never dream of teaching me a spell to help another in any way, only to defend myself and kill others.

Volemort also taught me parsel tounge at the age of nine, one of the reasons being I needed to understand Nagini when she babysat me. You could say she was the cruelest animal in the world, when I could finally understand her I wished I hadn't learned parsel tongue. Nagini was always ranting about killing something, how much she wanted to kill something (which was a lot of times me), and what her kill tasted like, or of course how much she loved her master. Terrifying for someone my age I can tell you.

Both Lestrange and Voldemort taught me magic that would rival Dombledore himself, with controlling the elements (which I have to admit was pretty awesome). The downside was that I punished for 'not focusing enough'. My own screaming was then emplanted in my brain.

Out of all the defense spells they taught me they forgot to teach me how to make a patronus. In truth I already know how, I taught myself, I hope they never bring it up, because I bet they won't like the outcome. My theory on the matter however was that neither Voldemort or Lestrange thought I would have a memory that made me happy enough to produce though. They are both wrong, my happiest memory is the thought of escaping, it fills me with so much joy inside that the animal for my patronus immediately formed. Voldemort would want my patronus to be a snake of course, but mine was a lioness. Lions were so strong, so brave, so wild, so free, exactly how I wish I could describe myself. Not a sly, ugly snake, that cowers and hides, stricking when at an unfair advantage, eminating pure evil.

Every time I make a mistake I am torchered. Voldemort uses the Cruciatus Curse. The pain of it, it feels as if every fiber of your being is being pulled in every direction, while burned. He does this so often though, it has become almost an usual rutienluy, Bellatrix, likes more hands on kind of torchure. Her favorite is to take my arm and with a dull, rusty kife, and carve words into it. What makes it worse is that she alows me enough room to stuggle a bit, making it hurt more, and giving the false hope of escaping. Most of the time she makes up reasons, just so she can cause me pain. Lestrange writes things like "focus ittle little baby" and "poor kitty cat needs to try harder", it's sick. I often think I'm having a nightmare in the middle of the night, but it turns out I'm not. For example, when I was ten I had gone to bed before everyone else dispersed and woke up screaming, finding Belatrix carving the words 'stop snoring brat' on my arm. The whole time that happeded however I was still convinced it was a dream 'till I woke up to find the words bleeding out on my arm. Over the years I have gained a high tolerance to pain, as well as the ability to seem a socio-path.

They are both remarkably hard, I tell myself every time I am being punished that pain is only temporary, but your actions last forever. I would not give Lestrange the pleasure of me being a weakling. For the socio-path, I tell myself that someday, I will escape and in order to help people in the future, I have to let these people suffer, because I can't help them, the only thing I could accomplish was the Dark Lord no longer trusting me. All I can do is wait, wait for the perfect moment to switch sides.

I'm currently thirteen, though I feel as if I've been living in this h*** hole for what seems like enternity. I have blue-green eyes that will turn a misty gray color on occasion, I'm tall for my age, with wavy blond hair, and I can assure I am not stupid. No one calls me by name, I don't think I have one, or nobody knows what my mother named me anyway. I've named myself Arya, after a girl from Eragon. I snitched the books from an abandoned muggled house. I love that name Arya, the girl in the book is a princess, yet strong and a warrior. I want to be like stong and valient too, someday I will get my chance, I just know it.


	2. Chapter 2

_-I do not own any of the characters that show up in this story so far except Arya, the rest are owned by J.K. Rowling._

I trotted carefully down the stairway from my 'room' (it was more like a den) trying not to make too much noise on my way to my dark arts lesson. I had just passed the room Voldemort tended to hang around when I heard voices. Halting mid-step I made the very dangerous decision of putting my ear to the door. If I was caught I thought to myself, it would cause a lot more pain than it was probably worth, but ignoring myself I proceeded. I made out the distinct voices of Voldemort talking to probably Bellatrix.  
"I am holding a meeting here tomorrow night..., all must attend. Inform everyone." These words wouldn't normally sound scary coming from a normal persons mouth. But this is Voldemort were talking about here and anything he says sounds terrifying. To make it worse he said that all the sociopaths are meeting together here! I am going to die, I thought to myself. That was the most likely event to occur when you were near that many death eaters at one time.

"Send the girl in as well." The Dark Lord added. I quickly walked away to the practice room, as to not get caught. Lestrange caught up to me withing seconds.

"You are to go and meet with my Lord in the usual place. Do not mess this up brat." With that I left her to yell at herself and at a brisk pace approached the Slitheren green door. I knocked, waited then heard the strong whisper of

"Enter." and proceeded inside. "Kneel." I did so warily before him, clearing my head of all thought and emotion. "I have decided that it is time to reveal you to the rest of the death eaters, you have been a secret and trained enough to become useful."

"Yes, Master." Gosh I hate saying that, it is the thought of what he would do to me if I didn't adress him as such that drove me only.

"Bellatrix will go over your rules for the meeting tomorrow. You know how we handle these meeting from being present at former ones." Voldemort never asked questions, this I had observed a while ago, only statements that you accepted or denied.

"Yes, Master." The truth of the matter is that Voldemort had Bellatrix make me watch and listen into most of these meetings through a space in the wall since I was seven. This way I could learn how to handle myself and not interfer.

"You may go now." Voldemort looks away from me and brushes me off as if I am some sort of fly.

"Yes, Master." I left, not looking back, sure he had returned his gaze and was watching. It was at that point I tripped on the carpet and was flung through the door. I could practically hear the Dark Lord snarl. I let out a sigh that I hadn't realized I had held, this meant that I would probably start doing some diry work, attending the meeting. Dang it.

The day and the next sort of passed like a blur, I managed only to get one carving from Bellatrix and it said 'don't be so needy', not exactly the worst message ever. We worked on defensive spells against the same curses I had just learned and she had me begin to create a polijuce potion that would be later used for bad purposes.

xxxxxxx

I currently am seated at this very large round wooden oak table for the meeting, and let me tell you I was crazy nervous, then I calmed down a bit when I realized I couldn't be in anymore danger than living in the same house as Voldemort. All the attendees quickly began to dribble in, all of them looking like they got out on the wrong side of the bed this, well whenever a lazy death eater gets out of bed.

Bellatrix Lestrange keeps giving me the look. It's the kind of look that says "If you mess this up it is definitely the knife for you deary." Everyone else was giving me strong looks as well, some of them were even trying to size me up, how pathetic.

I decided to occupy my time by reading all of the open minds in the room, and taking note or which ones were especially strong. One man with an amazingly strong block up in his mind sat down next to me. The man now on my left had greasy black hair that reached his shoulders, he was tall and thin, wearing professors robes. The man looked sickly, but then again, everyone in the room did. He acknowledged my presence with a swift glance, but otherwise ignored my presence, for which I was grateful.

Voldemort then entered the room after everyone had taken a seat, and a strange silence fell over the room. I almost laughed to myself when I realized he probably waited, watching them all, until all of them were seated to make his dramatic, impressive entrance, but of course I daren't. Voldemort's face was an un-natual white, his eyes a deep red and slitted, his nose was flatted and he was bald. Voldemort looked worse than usual, if that was possible. On anyone else this look would have been utterly comical, but like everything else, on the Dark Lord it was frighting.

"I have called this meeting today..., not only for the standard updates...but to introduce a fellow death eater to you all." The Dark Lord looked straight at me, and following his gaze, a lot of people in the room gaped at me. "Stand." Voldemort commanded.

"But she looks so young, not older than Draco, fourteen at most." Mrs. Malfoy whispered to her husband.

"Thirteen." I whispered very quietly, more sounds of shock were passed around the table, except for Bellatrix, Voldemort, and the man to her left. Then she sat down feeling awkward.

"Now, Dolohov,you have managed the task which I set you." Voldemort hissed bringing them back to business. The rest of the meeting went in a blur, I wasn't really paying attention because I was instead studying the man to my left. He somehow seemed different from all the rest of the death eaters.

After the meeting Voldemort addressed me in parsel tongue saying, "Follow me, pupil." Then Voldemort looked at the man who had sat to my left and said "Severus, join us." So that was his name, I thought, Severus.

"Yes, my Lord." Then both Severus and I followed Voldemort to his favorite discussion room where he had explained my attendance at the meeting earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

_-I do not own any of the characters in this story so far except Arya, the rest of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling._

_- Italic writing in this chapter means speaking in Parsel tongue. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arya's POV

The room was dark and dank, with old wooden floors, dust covering everything, and the room gave off the smell of decay, Voldemort's favorite aroma. Not surprisingly, there was only one piece of furniture located in the room, Voldemort never liked anyone else to be comfortable. It was a rusty burgundy chair, plush but not bloated, placed dead center in the room. The dark lord glided as he moved to the center of the room, sitting in the chair and leaving us standing awkwardly, not sure how to proceed.

"Come and kneel before me Severus, _Pupil_." That seemed to be the invitation Severus needed, as he immediately proceeded before Voldemort, his stride confident, and certain. Wow, Severus was a very convincing actor, yet if you looked very closely at his eyes you could see slight confusion, and a hidden fear. I, on the other hand hesitated thinking, why would the dark want to talk with us together? What would he even want to speak with me for?

Then I realized he could be reading this small, exposed part of my mind and quickly I cleared my mind of all thought and emotion. I moved to follow, kneeling about a foot away from Severus. Severus did not glance my way, but rather was staring at Voldemort intently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape's POV:

I had knelt before the dark lord, questions wanted to zoom to and fro in my mind, but I pushed them back. I could think about these things later, and some of the answers were fast becoming anyway. I would not, could not, let the Dark Lord gain access to my mind, too much was at risk.

"Severus ... _Pupil _...I have called you here today to discuss... a problem. You see, all the other Death Eaters are currently unavailable for a certain task. _Pupil, _while being able to capable of taking care of herself ... needs to be kept an eye on at all times," Voldemort hissed then snarled looking at her like she was some huge burden.

The girl next to me I observed, wanted nothing better to object something, wanting to say "Hey, you're the one who kidnapped me, I didn't ask for this!", but remained stone faced. Then the realization hit me, the Dark Lord wanted me to look after her!

"My Lord, are you sure there isn't someone better suited than I for this task?"

"I made myself clear that was the case.?"

"Yes, I apologize my lord."

"Hhm, ... very well then. _Pupil _go pack your things. Severus and I shall discuss the specifics." The girl left swiftly, not looking at me.

"Severus."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"_Pupil_ is to be treated second class. She is starting to learn how, and has easily tricked and evaded all others except Bellatrix and I. This is good for us, but it also is a problem. If she disobeys the to cruciate her should do nicely, but you could also take tips from Bellatrix. Take the girl everywhere you go outside of the estate and don't let her try anything."

"Yes, My Lord. But... what about the Order Of the Phoenix.

"Especially there, she needs to learn how to interact with, how to take advantage of people. Those people are so good, so easily fooled, it will be a great start for her."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Send Lestrange and _Pupil_ back in, we need to say goodbye," he spoke evilly.

I bowed then quickly stepped out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Please review!, I love feedback!_

_-I know this chapter is a bit short, another will be posted soon.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_ -I do not own any of my character except for Arya, the rest were created by J.K. Rowling._

_ -Sorry for taking forever guys, I left half of it typed on another computer other than my normal and had to wait a while to get it back,._

* * *

_Arya's POV:_

I quickly packed my things, trying to give as little thought as possible as to what was happening with Severus and Voldemort. I'm not sure if I should be excited at the prospect of leaving this place, or terrified at the thought of leaving with a stranger, a deatheater no less! After tumbling down the stairs, racing my trunk which was trying to knock me down, I stopped in front of the door where Severus and Voldemort were conversing. Then, I heard the door open with a slight creeeeek, and found Severus standing before me. He simply motioned to the door now beside him and relieved me of my trunk.

"Not good!", I thought. I've known how Voldemort deals with people for years. The first group Tom talks to always ends up with a new task or threat on their shoulders, scaring them but not harming them... yet, or a minimum of two get tortured for something.

Then comes the deathly singles, the first person alone Voldemort talks to generally gets out with minimal damage, with a personal task or threat being added to them. If the first person messes up with something, then they will play the blame game and normally win, dooming everybody else (I don't think this is the case here).

The second person to talk to Voldemort alone is in trouble, because by now Voldemort is generally pissed off, tired, moody, disappointed, craving someone else to pay for the mistakes, or all of the above. The second person will try to play the blame game, but in Tom's eyes they are at fault. This results in pain for the second person, a lot of pain, but generally not death. If by a miracle the Dark Lord is in a good mood, your normally fine, but the chances of that happening are 1 out of never. The same continues on (but their rarely isn't anyone else after this) with the next person, with added pain, and a higher chance of death.

I am the second person and I wasn't expecting any miracles. My life sucks, but I've acknowledged that since I could comprehend my life. So as I entered the room knowing what most likely awaited me, it just further solidified my sucky situation. Upon entering the death room I found Tom and Bellatrix staring at me crazily. After a few tense moments, Voldemort finally started saying,

"You are going with Severus, and are his niece to anybody other than ourselves. You are to address him as Uncle, do otherwise and I will know." An twisted smile appeared on what Voldemort calls his lips as he said Uncle. Well, at least that fills his need for amusement.

"Yes, Master," I wanted to puke on my own words.

"You are to obey Severus, no rebellion will be tolerated. And I must say I am not please with your performance as of late. Because of these reasons Bellatrix and I have put together a goodbye present."

Crap!, I thought, second person bad luck I guess. I had never gotten a goodbye present before, I've never gone anywhere. The presents I had gotten were just what Lestrange titled very painful torture, which only gets Lestrange happy, not me.

I braced myself, Voldemort being the * colorful language * he was waited right up until I had thought nothing would happen and therefore started to relax, then he struck.

"Crucio!" A smile playing its way onto Voldmold's face. I decided to match his grin with a grimace and laughed. I read in a spell book once that if you laugh at the very beginning of the pain then at the peak of the horror, it wouldn't be as bad. Trying this out, I found it worked to an extent. Eventually I ended up screaming just to give Voldebarf and Smellatrix enough pleasure to stop.

Finally looking satisfied, Tommy strode out of the room while he whispered,

"Have at it Bellatrix.". Before I could get up Bellatrix was on me pinning me down. She then began to execute her favorite form of punishment. Like I had described earlier, she left me enough room to struggle, but not enough to escape. I hated this worse than the Cruciatus Curse, the fact that she was so near me, slowly bringing the knife down is always terrifying, adding in the fact that I could see the damage it was causing my body.

Then the carving started with the letter B. Then I started to chant my usual messages in my mind like I do in these situations. "The pain is only temporary, the pain is only temporary, the pain is only temporary. Happy place, happy place, happy place, Happy Place!" I was moaning now. "Happy Place, Happy Place, HAPPY PLACE!" I started lashing out with my legs, stomping and twisting, I couldn't take it. Then I eventually started to scream as my vision went red.

* * *

_-How was it? PLEASE REVIEW! Yes, that means you._


	5. Chapter 5

Snapes POV:

I sent the girl to Voldemort, and I knew that the chances of something horrible happening to her were high. I sensed she knew it to.

Many people find me evil in their eyes, but they're wrong, I am not evil. Of course I have obtained enemies over the years. Of course I am not a friendly, nice, cheery, or in anyway pleasant person. But I know humanity, I am not one to send children to that level of pain. Sending her into that room was probably one of the hardest things I've done while spying on Voldemort. I have seen many die, but they died because they were fools, they weren't as innocent as she. She who had been given no choice at all in her life, suffered daily for it.

Then I heard the girls laughter, it was forced. I could tell she was trying to make the pain feel better. And then I heard the screaming, it ripped me apart inside. I barely managed to keep a passive face, I could not fail my mission now. By keeping my cover, I was helping her.

Then the girl quieted down to moans and groans on the other side of the door. Voldemort strode out of the room a sick smile on his face. I was about to enter, to help the poor girl now that the pain had ended. But then, I heard the cries of pain start up again. Peering through the door frame was the girl lying in a puddle of blood, it was repulsive. Bellatrix had her knife out, she seemed to be carving words into her skin. I could have murdered Bellatrix then and there, but if I did, I would die with my cover blown, and I wouldn't be able to help her.

I couldn't watch, the horror. Then the girl started screaming again, louder and purer, going straight through me. I closed my eyes and rocked myself mentally. After what seemed hours (but was probably only a few minutes), the banshee screaming stopped and I heard Bellatrix saying,

"See you later, baby. Fremembur di lowf you," (Remember, I love you.) she said it in that special tone an average mom uses to a toddler under the age of four. Bellatrix strode out of the room and turning toward me, she said playfully,

"Sorry for the wait Severus. The girl and I were just having a little bonding time. You know girl to girl?" I grunted in response, not trusting my voice. "She's all yours now."

I waited until I saw Bellatrix turn the corner, then I sprinted to the girl's side. I don't even know her name. Quick as a flash, I whipped out my wand. She moaned loudly, and turned on her side, promptly thew up all over the floor. Then she tried to speak, but failed. I realized she was terrified of my wand, and tried to grab for her own, not getting the message I was an ally. I grabbed her wand and said looking into her eyes,

"I am **not **going to hurt you." I wasn't sure if she believed me, but that didn't matter, she needed my help.

"Scourgify." I cleaned of the blood and throw up off her and the floor. Then I tried to use a healing charm on her arm, and to my surprise, it didn't work.

"Stanch... bleeding," she whispered quietly. The fact that she could talk so quickly after that experience was astounding. Then with a wave of my wand, I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Manually." Oh. Then I ripped of a strip of my cloak and tie it tightly around her arm.

"Don't move," I instructed. I bent down and picked her up, very carefully, bridal style.

Where to go? She definitely needs medical attention, who should I go to? She can't go to St. Mungos because she probably has the dark mark, and too many questions would be asked. It's summer, no Hospital Wing open. Wait a minute, maybe there is! Madam Pomfrey, is currently at Headquarters, I'll go there!

With that, I spun and the girl in my arms gave me a one armed hug to hold on, knowing what I was doing. Strange, this was the closest thing to a real hug I've gotten since childhood, it felt nice. Not in a lover way, if that's what you're thinking, more like a niece love.

CRACK! It felt as if all the air was being sucked out of my lungs as I was squeezed through a very small tube. Even after we stopped spinning she still clung to me, then tried to lean over, failed, and puked again, this time all over me. I couldn't cared less, all that mattered was that she was okay. Then she leaned back into me, and started to cry, not the loud wailing that bugs me so, but the quiet kind, with a stream of tiers streaming down her face.

I carefully reached out one of my arms and banged on the door loudly.

"Open up! Quickly! It's an emergency!" Hurried footsteps came from other side of the door, Molly wrenched the door open.

"Severus! What happened! Who is this?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Severus! What happened? Who is this?

* * *

Severus's POV:

"Questions later, she needs medical attention!"

"Well, come in then!" I did so, rushing past her. "Why didn't you take her to St. Mungos?"

"To many questions." The girl in my arms moaned and put her head on my chest.l

"Set her down on the couch, I'll go get Madame Pomfrey." Molly ran off and I set the girl carefully on the couch.

She smiled at me faintly, before passing out. I took this time to examine what had happened to her arm. On it was carved the words 'Be good Mommy loves you', that was sick. The girl started shaking violently, her had started to spaz out, so I took it. To keep her from hurting herself of course.

Madame Pomfrey, as well as Lupin, Mad Eye, Black, and Arther entered the room. Potter, Granger, and the younger Weasleys peering through the door frame. I snarled at them, then returned my concern to the girl in front of me.

"Bloody heck! What..."

"Those questions can wait 'till later Sirius," interrupted Madame Pomfrey.

"Severus, do you have any idea what kind of injury she suffers?" She continued, hurrying over the girl.

"Everywhere, and a cut on her right arm." I pronounced the would right clearly, so she wouldn't check her left and see what probably was the dark mark. I didn't mention the Cruciatus Curse yet, not with everyone here. Madame Pomfrey immediately took out her wand, preforming some sort of incantation, and then ripped her sleeve up, along with my makeshift bandage. She gasped.

"Everyone except Severus, OUT!" Then she turned to Snape and in a deadly voice growled,

"Who did this?"

"Later. It isn't important at the moment." She glared at me, then asked,

"Anything else I should know about her injuries?"

"The knife was most likely rusty and dull. Also, she suffered the Cruciartus curse." I added that last part in a low whisper. That sent her off, casting healing spells left and right.

* * *

Arya's POV:

Even though I should be feeling undoubtedly horrible at the moment, I couldn't help but feel joy coarse through my bleeding veins. For the first time, someone had taken me out of that blasted place. Some one had cared, whether it was out of duty or want, I didn't care. Someone hadn't used physical contact as a way to hurt me, and his name was Severus. He was officially my favorite person in the world, the healer coming in second.

I could've hugged him, if I could remember what a hug is exactly. I read about it in a book once, never experiencing one myself. Severus looked at me, probably thinking me crazy, with me so happy and all.

Then I couldn't stop the tears of joy from streaming down my face.

"Thank you," I whispered. Man it hurt to talk! That was the first time I said those words and actually meant them. I saw the healer and Severus look at me in shock. Then the healer turned her attention the floating orb of green light she had cast, and realize it had turned red.

"Oh, dear," she managed to get out, and then it all went black.

* * *

Severus's POV:

"Severus." I looked up at Madame Pomfrey. "Could you let go of her hand for me? I need to get a magical body scan, and it would interfere with the results." My head then snapped down, and I realized I had never let go of her hand. Quick as a flash, I pulled my hand out and away from the girl's. Madame Pomfrey gave me a sickeningly knowing look. I scowled at her, then saw a flash of red hair in the corner of my eye. I flipped my head around. Crap! What if they had seen that? They might come to the conclusion that I had a... (I almost puked.) soft spot.

* * *

Fred and Gorge's POV:

So naturally, as soon as that greasy haired git arrived, with this girl around Ginny's age in his arms, looking like bloody murder, we tried to eavesdrop. No one tells us anything and our extendable ears would have worked, but Madame Pomfrey set a blocking spell on them.

"Well Gorge,"

"Well Fred?

"It seems that we must..."

"Do this the old fashion way."

Then we both silently crept toward the door. Peeking our bright red heads through the frame, we could make out Snape sitting next to the girl strewn on the couch. Then we heard Madame Pomfrey say,

"Severus, could you let go of her hand for me? I need to get a magical body scan, and it would interfere with the results."

Shock ran through Fred and George. Snape the sociopath, was in caring physical contact with another human being on his own terms?

"Looks like we found ikkle-Snape's weakness Georgy."

"Quiet right Freddy." Then we linked arms and skipped back to the kitchen.

"What are you so happy about?" It was Ron, our annoying younger brother. We ignored him.

* * *

Severus's POV:

The girl woke up crying in the middle of the healing, but she was smiling. What the heck? They seemed to be tears of joy, but I must be wrong. Why would she be happy?

"Thank you," she whispered quietly.

She had said thank you? I must've misheard, the only person who had said those words to me before were a few professors, Dumbledore, and... Lily. I suddenly felt protective of the girl. She was my responsibility after all. Then I saw the blinking green light over her turn red, OH CRAP!

It was a very anxious few minutes, and I had to stop myself from yelling at Madame Pomfrey several times to hurry up and make her better already. After a few minutes she thankfully managed to get the light back to green and the girl's breathing calmed.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone in the kitchen had their own theories on who the mysterious girl was. Their ideas varying from Ron's disgustedly verbalized joke of a secret daughter or a cousin of Malfoy's.

Everyone also had even crazier thought about what had happened in the first place. The twins thought she had been the test subject for Snape's potions or Ron's stupid long winded explanation how it was the Acromantual from Hogwarts's fault.

They were all eating dinner discussing these thoughts when Madame Pomfrey stepped inside.

"How is she?" Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Remus and Molly asked at the same time, with slightly different variations of the sentence.

"Who the bloody h*** is she?

"Ron, watch your language," Hermione and Molly reprimanded.

"She is doing surprisingly well actually, as for her name, you'll have to ask her. Sirius, she can't be moved at this stage in the healing process, is it alright if she and Severus stay the night?"

"For the injured young lady, absoulutley. As for Snivelus, he can stay stuck up the bottom of an..." But Sirius couldn't continue his unique description of where Severus could stay, for he was interrupted by Molly.

"Sirius! This is headquarters to the Order of the Phenoix, of which Severus is a part of. Dumbledore would want..."

"Alright, alright. The snake can stay. Let him have the room on the right of the stairs going up to the third floor." Sirius spoke, defeated.

"Very well then." Suddenly, a loud, deafening, CRACK! stopped the conversation. From the fireplace out stepped an aged, piercing blue eyed, spectacled, white long bearded and haired man know as Professor Dumbledore, without a speck of soot on him.

"Good, you're here Albus, the girl and Severus are right this way. With that the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey exited the room.

* * *

Severus's POV:

The girl is asleep, she's drooling slightly. Normally this would repulse me but for some reason it didn't, so I just stared at her, and watched her sleep. It didn't occur to me that this was very creepy from anybody else's point of view, and that I was looking at her as a father did his daughter.

I looked up as Dumbledore strode into the room with the esteemed healer next to him, whispering quietly. Finally, I can tell someone what was going on.

"Severus, you are well I hope?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Fine," I answered bluntly.

"Poppy, would you mind leaving us for a moment? Severus and I have a few things we would like to discuss in private."

"Of course, Albus." Then Poppy promptly stepped out of the room.

With a subtly flick of his wand Dumbledore set up some privacy spells.

"I believe that will do. Now Severus, please recount your view of the events that occurred...".

I recounted all that taken place from the meeting and so on until the part when the girl and I reached Headquarters.

"Hhmm, you have given me much to think about Severus, I will return tomorrow to talk to the child." With that, he left and Poppy popped her head in.

"Oh, good she looks well. I'm going to do a check over. Severus, Sirius said you can stay in the room on the second floor to the right of the stairs going up."

"Fine." It's not as if I want to stay in this accursed house, but I need to stay. I just do. I just hope the mutt hasn't gone and pranked the room.

* * *

Arya's POV:

I woke up to the nice healer lady scanning me or something, after she was done she studied my face and sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I want you to stay resting here for the remainder of the days as well as tomorrow and the day after. We will see how far you're recovery is along then. Healing from the Cruciatus is no laughing matter. But what to do about the couch. I want you to be comfortable but I don't want to move you. Humph... Ah, here we go." With that she withdrew her wand again quickly which caused me to flinch, but I don't think she noticed. Then, with a swishing movement and a few random words the couch turned into a white cot with scratchy sheets and a plump pillow. I also had on a hospital gown, ugh I hate dresses.

"Thank you so much for saving me..." I started, then realized I didn't know the healers name.

"Oh, yes how forgetful of me. You may call me Madam Pomfrey. And your name is?" After the slightest hesitation I made up my mind.

"Arya, my name is Arya."

"Do you have a last name dear?"

"Uh, no." I couldn't think of anything suitable.

"Well then Miss Arya, I will be back to check on you in a few hours. Would you mind visitors? They're dreadfully curious to meet you," she spoke kindly.

Would I? I don't know any of these people. They are probably a nice enough sort, look at Madame Pomfrey. Anyway they're letting me stay here.

"No, Madame Pomfrey, I guess I wouldn't mind." Madame Pomfrey nodded at me, and stepped out of the room, leaving me quite alone. 


End file.
